User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 16
(Alright, eighth try, I hope this works :/ ) I slowly regained conscience. My senses came back slowly, first hearing, feeling sight, and all that. As soon as I could, I sat up, and looked around the room. The room seemed pretty bare, except for an arena banner, and a few beds. A small row of medical supplies lie on the bed next to me, and I realised that they probably had to heal me, somehow. I looked down at my left arm, and it was still infected. I felt my face, just to see if anything changed. I came over several bumps, which felt like stitches. I was confused, trying to remember getting hurt on my face, but I didn't think I was hit there. I looked to the pile of medical supplies, and grabbed a mirror-looking thing, and looked at my reflection, in horror. I gasped, and held back a scream. The left side of my face had a long scar going from my eye down to my chin. A chill went down my spine as I realised that not only was that scar never going to heal, but also it was infected with the maelstrom that was in my arm. A throbbing headache ensued. I let out a weak groan, and put the mirror down where I had found it. I got out of the bed, and stood up, dizzy. I made my way to the door, and turned the knob. I opened the door to have the arena bosses waiting for me, all of them looking surprised at my appearance, and the speed at which I recovered, in a way. Well, that is what I thought. They all got up, and two of them walked away. The girl with the axes, and the lance-weilder. The girl that said she'd join me stood there, awkwardly. "Soo... what now?" She asked. I couod tell she was weary of me, probably she had seen maelstrom before, but I didn't know. I shrugged, and replied. "I guess we head for the next city?" She nods, and walks out of the hallway, to another door. I followrd her, and we arrived in the main hall. It was crowded, and I got almost all stares from everyone there. The hall even fell quiet as the girl and I left. I was about to ask about the unit, and she seemed to know that I was going to ask. "Well, we're heading there right now. Be patient." She said. I was surprised that she knew what I was going to ask, but I didn't dwell on the subject. We walked through town, past the inn, to a small shop with a picture of a sparkling gem. We walked inside, to see a rather large room with a bunch of markings on the floor and walls. Most of the stuff on the walls were long lists of names, with numbers and stars next to them, and a strange circle at the center of the room. An elderly woman came out a doorway next to a few of the posters and greeted us. "Welcome to my summoning shop." She said. I nodded, and the girl fished a card out of her pocket. She showed it to the elderly woman, and said, "I need a unit for this new summoner, are there any gates that you can offer?" She told the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper nodded, and gestured to the circle. "You, summoner, step into the circle." She instructed me. I nodded, and followed the shopkeeper's directions. She told me a long line of directions, and after a good hour or so, she finished instructing me. I took a deep breath, and did as she had instructed me. I cleared most of the thoughts out of my mind, and closed my eyes. I reached out, with my conscience, to anything nearby. Then, I brushed against a powerful presence, and opened my eyes. A golden gate/door looking structure had appeared in the middle of the room. I walked up to it, and reached out with my infected hand, and touched the surface of the structure. I could sense a lot of power inside of it, and felt around for a crevice, or a knob, or whatever could open the structure. I found a handle, and pulled, with all my might. A blinding light flashed at me, and once it faded, a unit stood in front of me, looking at me, right in the eyes. I looked at the unit. He was wearing blue-ish armor, with a seashell holding his belt together. He wore a golden band with a crystal in the center, and wielded a trident. "Who are you...?" I asked the unit. He cleared his throat, and said, "I am tridon, demi god of water, hailing from the athensphere." I nodded, and saw the girl and the shopkeeper watching me, both seeming pretty impressed. The girl whispered something to the shopkeeper, and the shopkeeper nodded. I de-summoned tridon, and walked to where the girl and the shopkeeper waited. Category:Blog posts